<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Wishes by doyoungnism</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060794">Three Wishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungnism/pseuds/doyoungnism'>doyoungnism</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Afterlife, Angels, Death, Dreams, Heaven, Heavy Angst, M/M, Pain, Souls, Wishes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungnism/pseuds/doyoungnism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"𝘠𝘰𝘶'𝘳𝘦 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘦,"</p><p>"𝘐'𝘮 𝘯𝘰𝘵," 𝘛𝘢𝘦𝘺𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘰𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘢𝘵 𝘋𝘰𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘯𝘨'𝘴 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘴𝘵, "𝘐'𝘮 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘈𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Wishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>"Before you go, I will grant you three wishes."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong paused, <strong>"Three?"</strong></p><p> </p><p>The angel nodded, <strong>"Yes, three. I will fulfill anything, well except from bringing you back to life. I can't do that."</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Reality hit him. He's dead. Its real.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It still hurts. Knowing that he just left the people he dearly loves, his family ... friends ... and <em>Doyoung</em>. There's no coming back now.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"But ..."</strong> The angel spoke again, <strong>"After I grant all three wishes, I shall remove your memories. That way, you can finally cross the afterlife in peace."</strong></p><p> </p><p>He remained silent for a moment. Of course he already expected this ... there's no way I can go on with all these happy memories I have, he thought. But somehow, a part of him still wants to remember everything.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Especially those memories with his beloved.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You can start wishing now,"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>There's a lot of things going on inside his head. Having been offered with such a thing seems to make him feel more miserable than delighted. He pondered for a while ... three wishes aren't enough, but its better than not having any at all. It took him so long before he finally made up his mind, <strong>"I wish my family lifelong happiness even though I am already gone,"</strong> 'Course, that's already given. But he couldn't bring himself to say the next one until another half a minute, <strong>"Second ... I wish to see Doyoung."</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Are you sure?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Yes,"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"How about the third one?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I ... want to wish it before I leave,"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And with a single snap, Taeyong's vision became white. The next thing he knew, he's now standing beside a crying Doyoung. The latter is a complete mess— sitting on a bed, heads down while hugging his knees. Hair disheveled and clothes messy. Far from the usual cheery Doyoung.</p><p> </p><p>His eyes wandered. The room looks familiar, of course. Its the same space the both of them started renting three years ago, when they finally decided to live together. Somehow, seeing this wonderful place where most of his happy memories belong eased up Taeyong's mind. It feels good to be back, even as a soul.</p><p> </p><p><strong>"This is his <em>dream,</em>"</strong> The angel spoke, <strong>"You can talk to him."</strong></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"How come he's still crying in his dream?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>"That's what grief do,"</strong> And the white figure vanished.</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong sat down in front of him, wondering where to start. His sudden death really took everyone by surprise and above them all, this person in front of him saw how it happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>"Doyoung,"</em> </strong>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Its been exactly four hours since the funeral ended and here he is, crying like hell.</p><p> </p><p>Now that Taeyong's gone, life is not worth living anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The horror of his beloved dying beside him still lingers. His two eyes saw how Taeyong succumbed to death after receiving multiple injuries caused by the sudden car crash— worst, he's the reason why it happened. The guilt is overflowing. If only he stopped arguing with him during their trip back home, maybe he would still be here. Playing his favourite games, painting, creating music, or just having fun while teasing him. But no ... no matter how many times he regret it, Taeyong will never come back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Doyoung,"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This familiar voice calling his name made him cry even harder. Its all in his mind now. Its not real anymore, he thought.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"Stop crying, please." </strong></em>The voice spoke again.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
Without any second thoughts and with heart full of hope, he looked up and saw the person he's dying to see the most, <strong>"Taeyong?"</strong></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I told you, I hate seeing your beautiful eyes cry,"</strong></em> He said, now moving closer to wipe away the latter's tears, <em><strong>"Let them rest."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Is this a dream? Are you back?"</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Yes ... and no,"</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A deafening silence filled the whole room.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"I'm sorry," </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Taeyong shook his head, desperately trying to avoid Doyoung's gaze,<em><strong> "It's not your fault, I lost control ... From now on, you don't have to blame yourself."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p><strong>"What am I supposed to do without you now?"</strong> His voice became hoarse, its been hours since he started weeping and now, his eyes also became red and puffy making it hard for him to look at Taeyong's face clearly, <strong>"I don't know where to start ... I lost you, you know how much I need you, but now, you're gone ..."</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I'm not,"</em></strong> Taeyong smiled and pointed at Doyoung's chest, <em><strong>"I'm here. Always."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>He knows, and that's what makes him feel even more broken, their love staying forever but without his other half anymore, <strong>"Why can't I just go with you? I want to go wherever you are. I want to stay with you, I want to—"</strong></p><p> </p><p><strong><em>"I also want to be with you ... But for now, you must continue living. Continue reaching your dreams, our dreams ... and after that, I will meet you again."</em></strong> The pain in Doyoung's eyes is making everything hard for him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"You have to promise me then ..."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"This will be our last and temporary good bye,"</strong></em> A warm embrace enveloped his body,<em><strong> "I promise."</strong></em></p><p> </p><p>The angel appeared once again.</p><p> </p><p><em><strong>"I'm ready to go,"</strong> </em>A tear escaped from Taeyong's eye,<em><strong> "And for my last wish ... please make Doyoung forget about me."</strong></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>